


My Apologies

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Remus knows how to get what he wants on his birthday.





	My Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Remus' birthday fest at Lupin_Snape on Insane Journal

Over the years, Harry found himself returning to the Pensieve that contained Snape’s last memories from time to time. To see his mother, to see if anything had gone unnoticed that first time in the rush of a losing battle, or just to revisit a past that wasn’t entirely his but was so much of who he was; who he would become. 

 

Little nuances of meaning and subliminal attentions were found each and every time. And then one day, he found himself looking at an entirely new memory, as if the old ones had suddenly pulled it out. He had no idea how it had shown up, what triggered it, but he was powerless to step away once it was there before him.

 

Harry was standing beside a table in the Hogwarts Library and across from him was Snape, sitting alone. Having lived in Snape’s memories so regularly, Harry could easily gauge this as a late teen Snape. Perhaps sixteen or seventeen. Waiting for his mother to show up, Harry was surprised when the person who joined him was not Lily, but Remus Lupin.

 

Snape didn’t even look up from his paper. “What do you want Lupin?”

 

He didn’t see the wicked grin on Lupin’s face, but Harry did and it shocked him. He’d never seen Remus this way, not even in memories he’d seen of him with the Marauders.

 

“I want to apologize,” Lupin said, but his look said something else.

 

“For being a werewolf?” Snape asked, still not looking up.

 

“I wouldn’t apologize to _you_ for being a werewolf you git.”

 

“Fine, for almost killing me?”

 

“Nope. Wasn’t my fault. I didn’t lure you anywhere. I didn’t stick my nose where it didn’t belong.”

 

“You’re doing an admirable job of apologizing, only insulted me twice so far,” Snape said and then looked up finally. The look on Remus’ face made him swallow, which made the invisible Harry swallow.

 

“What exactly are you sorry for?” Snape asked, in a whisper.

 

“For this,” Remus answered as his lips assaulted Snape’s. Harry gasped loudly and waited for the fight to commence. It didn’t happen. There was a moment of shocked stiffness from Snape, then — and Harry could barely believe it if he weren’t sitting right there witnessing it —he just moaned and opened his mouth wide for Remus’ tongue. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Snape and pulled him close. Snape just let him.

 

_I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be seeing this,_ Harry thought, and yet. He was immobile. _Damned my curious nature!_

 

Finally, _finally,_ they removed themselves from each other’s mouths and with wet, bruised lips, Remus smiled wickedly. “Yeah, for that.”

 

Snape, noticing that Remus had taken his arms away, pulled away and wiped his mouth, as if he didn’t believe they had just been where they were. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Wanted to.”

 

“But why?”

 

“It’s my birthday.”

 

“And that was…what you… _wanted_?”

 

Remus licked him lips. “Uh-huh.”

 

He got up and swaggered away; Harry and Snape watched him in awe. Then the room faded.   
  
Harry left the Pensieve that day knowing that he would never have to visit it again. Maybe his mother wasn't the only one who ever cared for the Potion Master after all.   



End file.
